Pencilly
Pencilly, or Pencilla, Pensill, P. Encill, Penn Schill, Penne Cill, Pensille E, or just plain Pencil, is a minor character in the TESLA series and one of the antagonists in The Noble Exploits of Kwack the Duck. He works for the Editor and is a member of the Pubishing Band, along with Editor, Compute R, T.V. MoneeTur, Sharpiner, Scizer, and Stapiller. In ''The Noble Exploits of Kwack the Duck, ''he is shown to have abilities that enable him to utilize various pencil-related weaponry, including giant pencil "crushers", razor-sharp pencil "darts", and pencil "spears", In the TESLA series, he appears to only be a very minor character, being the Editor's assistant along with drawing the comic's panels. He rarely appears, only if the comic authors are misbehaving or if there has been a copyright infringement. However, in ''The Noble Exploits of Kwack the Duck, ''he was given a larger role. He attempted to stop Kwack from screwing around in the Studio, but Kwack retreated back the panel dimension and dragged Pencilly back with him. Pencilly was enraged and attacked Kwack with his abilities. Kwack escaped and clashed with Pencilly once more in the second installment of ''The Noble Exploits of Kwack the Duck. ''In the final book, he is currently still battling Kwack, but the third book has not been finished, so his fate remains unknown. Pencilly is a very loyal and devoted character towards his boss. He is rather mellow and friendly, but shows a more violent side when attacked or provoked enough. He does not enjoy combat and usually attempts to trap his enemies and then run. Pencilly's character is debatable. One might say he is an antagonist for attacking Kwack, however, he is in reality just trying to stop Kwack from going into an unauthorized area. Teslatale Pencilly is the sixth and final miniboss that Killer Tesla battles before Photoshop Lyne. He appears after Killer Tesla kills Kwack. Pencilly then initiates battle. He reveals to Killer Tesla that actually, he is not supposed to attack him since NCO, Inc employees are "forbidden" to "interefere with comic character affairs." However, Pencilly was shocked and horrified at Killer Tesla's killing spree and forced himself to step in. Pencilly then proceeds to destroy Killer Tesla's only button, FIGHT, and then initiates his attack, which lasts the one and only turn he uses. Pencilly's attacks bear a slight resemblance to Sans from Undertale. Pencilly slams down pencil crushers and stabbers, punches with pencils on their eraser side, and uses Scissor Shockers, weapons very much like Gaster Blasters. He also uses psychokinesis to slam Killer Tesla's SOUL against the Bullet Board and then bring up mini pencil spears. After his attack, Pencilly becomes frustrated that Killer Tesla is still alive and fired a pencil hammer, which misses Killer Tesla and slams against the ground so hard it sends the broken FIGHT button flying upwards, right into the bullet board. The FIGHT button falls intact to the bottom of the bullet board, albeit cracked, right within Killer Tesla's reach. Pencilly is too shocked to react and is killed by a series of repeated blows by Killer Tesla using his cracked FIGHT button. Like Flowey on a Genocide Run from Undertale, Killer Tesla has to hit Pencilly several times before he completely disappears, instead of just turning to dust like the other characters. After Pencilly's death, unlike the other characters, his SOUL appears, which is orange, the color of Bravery in Undertale. The SOUL shakes for a second and then cracks in half, much like the death of Boss Minsters from Undertale. Before the SOUL disappears however, two "crushers" made out of line segments fly out and force the SOUL halves back together. The SOUL is immediately repaired, and a case made out of line segments capture the SOUL. There is a flash, and Lyne appears with the five other characters' souls in cases. There is another flash, and Lyne absorbs all five souls. In the Photoshop Lyne battle, Pencilly is the second SOUL Killer Tesla battles.